The research currently planned on the histochemistry of the autonomic innervation of the eye has several objectives. First, to improve our understanding of the normal neurohistology of the eye. Here special emphasis is paid to retinal histochemistry and to the relationship between the autonomic innervation to melanin-containing cells of the eye. Second, the same histochemical methods can be used and are currently being used to study the penetration after local or systemic administration of autonomic drugs or of marker dyes. And third, the information gathered from these studies can be used as a basis for special projects in experimental pathology, projects which stress neuro-vascular relationships.